


Pretending

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people believe that Danny Lawrence doesn't like Carmilla Karnstein. Those people are right. She doesn't like Carmilla Karnstein, she loves her instead, and pretends that it doesn't break her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

You pretend not to like the heavy weight of her body in your arms. You pretend not to enjoy the subtle scent of her hair in your nose. You pretend not to crave the feeling of her fingers sliding across your skin. You pretend not to love her with your entire heart.

You pretend because you know she’s toxic. You know she’s been broken, stamped on, and crushed repeatedly throughout the stretched years of her lifetime. You want to piece her back together. You want to smooth the edges, and cradle her soul against your chest because you want her to feel whole and perfect after years of systematic and complete abuse. However, you know that some of the cracks are engraved onto her being, pushed down into her core, and even you, with your heart, cannot fill those gaps.

That doesn’t mean that you do not want to bridge them with gentle words and soft touches. You want to bend your body around her soul, offer her the protection of your heart, and keep her safe from her demons. 

You deliver her back to the girl that didn’t realise her emotions until the last minute. You place her gently on the bed that you wanted, slide your fingers through her hair, and stand back to watch another guide her back to life.

You pretend that your heart doesn’t crack in your chest when you hear her inhale a heavy breath.

You pretend not to love her.


End file.
